iRealize
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Carly has a sudden realization: she really does like Freddie. Will she act on her feelings, or keep them hidden from everyone, including Freddie? Totally Creddie, also, a T rating might be too much, but I'm being safe! R/R!
1. iDon't Like Freddie I Think

I'm back, again. This is my first iCarly fic, and for some reason it seems a lot easier to write than Gossip Girl fics. Maybe it's the age thing. Whatever, this is total Creddie shipping, because they're like my iCarly version of Chair; TOTALLY SHIPPED. It's set before x-mas '09. Anyways, I hope you like it, and for all of my GG readers, I will update 'A Bass is Born' soon! (I got my pc privileges yanked for a couple of days -.-)

Disclaimer; iDon't own iCarly (:

**Chapter One ; iDon't Like Freddie… I Think.**

Carly paced back and forth across the studio, anxiously awaiting Sam and Freddie's arrival. iCarly would be starting soon, and both of them were late. Carly's mind started to wander to the fact that Sam and Freddie had once kissed, and she wondered if they were together, but she quickly shook the thought from her mind and shuddered at the mental images. A moment later, Sam Puckett appeared in the studio door, alone. Carly breathed a sigh of relief for both the fact that she'd shown up on time, and that she wasn't with Freddie.

"Hey Carls, what's shakin'" Sam said before taking a huge bite off of her fried chicken leg. Carly put on a partially fake smile.

"Just getting ready for the show, have you seen Freddie?" she asked. Then, as if on cue, Freddie Benson limped into the studio, clutching his side with one hand, and pressing his other palm to his forehead.

"Oh my god! Freddie, are you okay? What happened?" Carly asked, rushing over to him.

"Sam pushed me down the stairs!" he exclaimed.

"Sam! You pushed him down my stairs! How did I not hear that?" Carly wondered aloud.

"Because she didn't push me down your stairs, she pushed me down the building stairs, from the fifth floor!" Freddie answered. Carly gawked at Sam, calmly eating her chicken leg as if nothing had happened.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. Sam shrugged.

"The boy got between me and my fried chicken" she said. Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but Sam gave him a menacing look, and he shut it.

"You can't push Freddie down five flights of stairs just because he got between you and your fried chicken!" Carly said.

"Momma loves her chicken" Sam said.

"Okay guys, I'm fine, so can we get the show started?" Freddie said as he grabbed his camera, and turned on his computer.

"I'm with Fredweird" Sam agreed. Carly narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Fine, we have a show to do, but we're going to talk about this after" she said. Sam shrugged, and she and Carly took their places in front of the camera.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.."

---

"Oh come on, you heard the geek, he's fine!" Sam exclaimed before she shoved a huge spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth. Carly snatched the bowl of pudding from Sam's hands, and put it back in the fridge. "Hey! What's with the pudding snatching?" Sam asked.

"What are you going to do? Push me down the stairs?" Carly asked in response. Sam looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Of course not Carls, you're not Freddie!" she said.

"Why is Freddie more pushable than me? You could have really hurt him!" Carly exclaimed. Sam looked at her stupidly, and then something seemed to dawn on her. "Don't look at me like you don't get it, you know how damaging pushing people down stairs can be!"

"Oh my god, you like Freddie!" Sam blurted. Carly's cheeks turned an astonishing shade of scarlet, and she tried to hide it by putting her head in her hands. "It's true, you like Fred-dork Benson!" Sam teased.

"I do not! I just don't think it's necessary that you push him down the stairs" Carly protested.

"Oh come on, we both know that the boy can take a beating, and you've never dragged on about me giving him one before, so you must like him. I just have one question, why the sudden change of heart?" Sam asked. Carly looked down at her lap.

"If I liked him, which I don't, it might be because I maybe saw him with his shirt off when he spilled juice on it last week" she said, keeping her eyes glued to her lap the whole time. Sam started laughing.

"I knew it! You like him!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, maybe I like him a little, but he's been working out, Sam! He has a freaking six pack!" Carly admitted. "You can't tell him though!" she added when she saw the scheming look on Sam's face. Just then, Freddie came down the stairs.

"Can't tell who what?" he asked suspiciously. Carly quickly formed an excuse in her mind.

"She can't tell Spencer what I got him for Christmas!" she burst out.

"Okay…" Freddie said as he slung his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet he'll reeeeally like it" Sam said, knowing only Carly would know what she was really referring to. Carly shot her a look, and Sam gave her an innocent smile.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go home before my mom comes over here looking for me" Freddie said, walking towards the door.

"Yes, please leave before psycho mom shows up" Sam said. Freddie gave her a nasty glare.

"Bye Carly," he said, his expression sweet once more, than the glare returned, "Sam" he bit out.

"Fredward" Sam mocked. Then, he was gone. His sweet smile lingered at the front of Carly's mind as she heard his door open and close across the hall, then, she snapped back to reality.

Sam was standing across from her, a maniacal look on her face, and a fat cake in her hand.

"You know how hard it's going to be for me to keep this a secret, right?" she said. Carly immediately knew where she was going with it.

"I'll give you fifty bucks to keep your mouth shut" she said. Sam smiled.

"Well, that would make it a lot easier"

_**So, what did you guys think? Your reviews keep me going, I mean it! So review! Please?**_


	2. iHate Sam

Yeee! Two chapters in one night! I guess it helps that I'm watching 'Miranda Madness' on Nickelodeon. 'iQuit iCarly' is on right now, so watch for some related things, like, oh, I don't know, hedgeclippers? LMFAO. "Hedge clippers are never the answer!" "Well…" "NEVER!". Anyways, enjoy! Oh yeah, review, please.

Disclaimer; iDon't own iCarly.

**Chapter Two ; iHate Sam**

Carly grabbed her books. And shut her locker in a rush. Class was starting in five minutes.

"Sup Carls"

"Ahh!" Carly shrieked, and jumped, surprised by Sam's sudden appearance. Sam was chewing on a hunk of beef jerky, and she ripped another piece off with her teeth.

"Jeez, I know it's early, but is that any way to greet your best friend?" she asked sarcastically. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Hi Sam, you just startled me" she said. Sam shrugged, and shoved the rest of the jerky in her mouth.

"That's what my Gramma said when I jumped on her back last year" she said with her mouth full.

"You jumped on her back?" Carly asked incredulously.

"I warned her not to touch my Fat Cakes, but she threw them out, saying that they're 'unhealthy' and all that load of Gramma crap" Sam said. Carly rolled her eyes, again.

"Well, I have to get to class" she said, turning to walk away.

"Kay, and I told Fredward you like him by the way" Sam said. Carly stopped dead in her tracks, and turned on her heel.

"What!" she said, shocked.

"I thought I should warn you before you saw him in English" Sam shrugged.

"Not 'What!', as in what do you mean?, 'What!', as in I can't believe you did that! I payed you fifty bucks!" Carly shrieked.

"I said it would make it easier, not that I would most definitely not tell him" Sam said defensively.

"Sam, you're supposed to be my best friend, and I told you not to tell him!" Carly said.

"Oh come on Carls, you knew it would come out eventually" Sam said. Carly ran back to stand near Sam.

"You can't be serious, you- ahhh! What the hell?" Carly shrieked as Sam extracted a large pair of hedge clippers from her locker, "What did I tell you about hedge clippers?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're never the answer" Sam said, "Relax, I'm just holding them for someone"

"Fine, but I still can't believe you told Freddie, and I also can't believe he hasn't called me, or texted me, or walled me on Splashface, or anything. When did you tell him?" Carly asked suspiciously. Sam had a huge, goofy grin on her face.

"Never" she admitted. Carly 'Denozoed' her. "Ow, why'd you hit me upside the head for?"

"Because you made me freak out!" Carly said. Then, the class bell rang loudly through the halls of Ridgeway high. "I hate you" Carly said. Sam smiled, and grabbed Carly by the arm to drag her off to class.

_**So, this chapter was all Carly and Sam, and also really short. Don't worry, this story is totally Creddie, I just thought that I should work in some of Sam and Carly's awesome friendship. I know the hedgeclipper thing was sort of awkward, but I was hopped up on babyback ribs, sprite, and lobster when I gave myself the random prompt at the beginning, and I decided to go with it. Also, did anyone notice the NCIS reference in there? I'm not gonna tell you where it was, but if you watch the show you'll probably know what it is. AHH! I ramble! Please review!**_


	3. iLike Shopping, Usually

OMFG. I'm on a friggen roll! The last chapter says two chapters in one night, and I wrote them last night, but my internet was being incredibly gay, so I couldn't upload them. I'm writing this one this morning, my third chapter in twelve hours! So this one takes place about a week before Christmas, and I decided that the iCarly gang should go Christmas shopping! Also, I'm gonna throw in some POV. Enjoy! And review!

Disclaimer; iDon't own iCarly.

**Chapter Three ; iLike Shopping, Usually**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked and talked through the corridors of Ridgeway mall. They were supposed to be Christmas shopping, but they couldn't bring themselves to commit to any particular gift for anyone, so they walked. Carly was looking for a gift for one person in particular: Freddie, because she had made a resolution the previous night that she would tell him how she felt on Christmas day, and a jank present really wouldn't back her up any.

Carly suddenly decided that she should tell Sam about her plans, and when they were passing Build-a-Bra, she pulled her away by the arm.

"Where are you guys going?" Freddie asked.

"I was wondering the same thing" Sam mumbled so only Carly could hear.

"Uh, we're just gonna look at some girl things, you know, bras and stuff" Carly called back to Freddie. (AN: lmfao, that sounds kinda like a line from Wizards of Waverly Place :P), "We'll just be a minute" she added. Then she pulled Sam to the back of the store, out of Freddie's sight and ear shot.

"Okay, what the chiz is going on?" Sam asked when Carly released her arm.

"I'm gonna tell him" Carly blurted.

"Oooh, I'll do it for you!" Sam exclaimed as she started to head back towards Freddie, but Carly caught her by the arm.

"No, I'm going to do it myself, on Christmas day, but I need your help with something" she said.

"Okay, shoot" Sam said.

"I need your help picking out a gift for him, you know, something really awesome to go with my confession" Carly admitted. Sam looked at her confusedly.

"You want my help, picking out a gift for Fredweird?" she clarified. Carly nodded, "Carly, you're talking to the girl who gives him a punch in the arm every year, although I am considering upgrading to a kick in the shins" Sam said, "I'm really not the person to talk to"

"I know, but I can't think of anything, besides some lame computer stuff he probably already has a million of!" Carly said worriedly. Sam thought for a moment, genuinely wanting to help her friend out, then, a lightbulb went off in her mind.

"Why don't you make the confession the gift?" she said. Carly just looked at her, "It's the perfect gift, because you know it's something he's wanted for years, and you also know he'll love it, especially if you throw in some added extras, like a makeout session, or something." Carly thought about what Sam was saying. _'That is true…' _she thought.

"Maybe" she said. "But we should get back to him before he comes looking"

"Good idea" Sam agreed. So she and Carly walked back to where Freddie was standing outside of the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FREDDIE'S POV

We were just walking through the mall, when Carly and Sam all of a sudden decided to split.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as they started into Build-a-Bra. I thought I heard Sam mumble something as Carly hesitated to answer me

"Uh, we're just gonna look at some girl things, you know, bras and stuff" she finally replied, "We'll just be a minute." So I stood and waited outside the store while Carly dragged Sam to the back. I tapped my foot, and started to look around, when I noticed something: I could see their reflection in the back wall mirrors from where I was standing. I watched as they started to talk. Carly was wringing her hands like she was worried about something, and I saw Sam try to walk away with a grin on her face before Carly yanked her back. _'God, I wish I could read lips right now'_ I thought, because I knew they were either talking about me, or about something involving me. They talked for a few minutes, which mostly included Carly saying something, and Sam replying, with some sort of sarcastic expression. At one point she made one of those wiggly eyebrow faces, which probably meant that they were talking about Carly liking someone. I knew I saw her putting the moves on Danny Nickels last week, but it was so like her to try and spare my feelings, and that's why I love her. That's why I'll always love her, no matter how many jank guys she has to date to figure out that I'm here, and she loves me too. Man, I'm pathetic, but I don't care, I'll wait as long as I have to.

Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by Carly's perfect voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kay, let's head to Weird Things" Carly said. Freddie looked at her.

"Um, why are we going to Weird Things?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll find something for Spencer, he likes weird things" Carly shrugged. Just then, Carly and Freddie both noticed that Sam was eating a hot dog, a hot dog she hadn't had just a moment ago.

"Sam, where did you get the hot dog?" Freddie asked suspiciously. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, a place" she said mysteriously as she took another bite off of her hot dog. Suddenly, Gibby ran up and snatched the hot dog right out of Sam's mouth.

"That's my hotdog thanks" he said, then he took a bite off of it, and walked away.

"When did you take Gibby's hotdog?" Carly asked, slightly gaggy at the fact that Sam would eat Gibby's hotdog.

"I don't know, a couple of hours ago. It was in my pocket" Sam replied, licking ketchup off of her fingers. Carly and Freddie both gagged.

"That is disgusting" Freddie cringed. Suddenly, Sam caught Freddie in a head lock.

"Sam! Release him, now!" Carly exclaimed.

"Why should I? He called my hot dog eating disgusting!"

"Because it was disgusting!" Carly said. Sam let go of Freddie's head.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his neck.

"You need professional help!" Carly said. Sam shrugged, and they continued walking, Freddie flinching every time Sam looked at him.

_**So? What did you guys think? I NEED FEEDBACK! I thought I should add a little humour into this chapter, just to make it more iCarly like (: . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh, and since I'm not so sure I'll be posting another chapter before December 25**__**th**__**, Merry Christmas to all of my avid and devoted readers! **_


	4. iResist

Hellooooooo world! Okay, so I'm a little late on the update, BUT, I have a good excuse. I got SERIOUSLY sick. Like, up all night coughing, and up all day puking sick. So my update got delayed, and then I went back to my dad's, where I sat computerless for two weeks, and I had to see my family (ugh), but alas, I survived, and here I am. Now, I'm not sure if I can update for another while, because I'm f-cked over with homework right now, and with exams coming up, I'm basically a dead girl walking. So here is the next chapter. Read it. Love it. Savour it, because I can't promise anything new soon.

xoxo

ps. Happy belated new years! Jeez, can you believe it's 2010 already?

Disclaimer; iDon't own iCarly.

**Chapter Four ; iResist**

Carly chewed on her bottom lip contemplatively. She was pacing across the studio, considering what Sam had said, and it was starting to sound like a pretty good option. Not because she was lazy, and didn't want to get Freddie a gift, but because her confession was probably the best gift there was. _'Well, aren't we feeling conceited today'_ she thought, but she also knew that it was true.

"Carly, Freddie's here" she heard Spencer call from downstairs.

"Kay" she shouted back. Carly stopped pacing, plopped down in a beanbag chair, and grabbed the open bottle of Peppy Cola that was beside it, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Soon, Freddie appeared in the doorway of the studio.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Carly replied, taking a sip from her soda. She instantly sent it spraying everywhere when the stale, flat, slightly funny tasting cola hit her tongue, narrowly missing Freddie as he went to sit down next to her.

"What was that about!?" he exclaimed. Carly searched her mind for an excuse (not wanting to tell him she'd just grabbed the bottle to look nonchalant) and quickly came up with one,

"Uh, I was just working on my surprise spit take, for a new segment I thought of for iCarly: umm, 'Spit Take Surprise'" she said quickly, "So how was it?"

"Definitely surprising" Freddie replied as he appraised his shirt for any soda residue.

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm sorry I almost hit you, my aim was a little off" Carly apologized. She could still taste the nastiness on her tongue, and idly wondered how old the Peppy Cola could have been.

"It's alright" Freddie said seeing no spit on his shirt, and knowing he could never really be mad at Carly anyway, "So about this new segment…"

"Oh, right, 'Spit Take Surprise', well I was thinking that we could film some shots of me and Sam doing random surprise spit takes on random people, and put them into the show" Carly said, thinking on her feet. How she wished Sam was there to back her up, but Sam was visiting her J'Ma-Maw for the holidays, so Carly was flying solo.

"Or we could do some live on location spit takes, and have Gibby and Spencer do them" Freddie suggested. Carly thought about what he was saying, _'Hey, this idea is actually working out, talk about improv'_ she thought.

"Yeah, that would be awesome" she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CARLY'S POV

Okay, I definitely did NOT think that my crazy, off the top of my head idea was going to work out, but me and Freddie ended up putting together a whole segment that afternoon. I was kind of thankful for that nasty cola, because the iCarly stuff kept me distracted from what I'd been thinking about earlier, kind of. Every now and again I'd think about how cute Freddie had really become over the years. He definitely wasn't the dorky little boy from across the hall I'd met so many years ago, but I guess I'd just been seeing him through a mask of that for so long, until I saw his abs. Oh God. His abs are like washboard awesome, a little pale, but still, AWESOME. Not that I only like him for his body, I mean, like I said, that was just the wake up call. You know, 'Earth to Carly, Freddie isn't so little anymore, and maybe he's worth a shot!' It made me realize that I had taken for granted all these years the fact that I had such a great guy just waiting for the word, and he really cared about me. It also made me realize that he probably wasn't going to wait forever, so I seriously needed to act on it ASAP. Hopefully he would hold out until Christmas though.

I myself was having problems not just attacking him right there, in the middle of the studio, and giving away my secret surprise a week early. He was hovering over his laptop, picking out some graphics for 'Spit Take Surprise', as I idly wandered around looking at some old props, and one thought kept creeping into the back of my mind: _'I wonder what it would be like, kissing Freddie…'_. About the only thing that kept me from putting my wonder to an end, was the fact that Spencer was downstairs, working on a new sculpture made out of bouncy balls.

So there I was, barely resisting when I was across the studio from Freddie, and he had to go and say the inevitable,

"Hey Carly, come check this out" he called. I walked over to him, and stood beside him as he showed me the new graphics, but to tell you the truth, I don't even remember what they looked like, because all I could focus on was the fact that _my arm_ was touching _his arm._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie turned around to ask Carly what she thought of the new graphics, when he noticed that she was staring kind of glassy eyed at the laptop screen, like she wasn't really seeing what was right in front of her. _'she's probably thinking about Danny Nickels again…'_ he thought. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Earth to Carly" he said. Carly snapped out of her trance like state.

"Hmm?" she said.

"What did you think of the graphics?" Freddie asked. Carly tried to remember at least part of what he'd shown her, but couldn't.

"Uhh, they were great!" she exclaimed. , _'…I hope'_ she added mentally. Freddie shrugged off the fact that he knew she probably hadn't even seen any of it.

"Okay, well, I should go see if my mom's home from getting our turkey yet" he said, not really wanting to go home, but sensing that Carly really wasn't focused on hanging out right then. Little did he know that she wanted to do so much more than hang out with him at that moment.

"She went to the turkey farm?" she asked.

"Yep, just like every other year" Freddie replied.

"Why does your mom always get a live turkey again?" Carly asked.

"So she knows it's preservative free and stuff" Freddie said.

"Oh" Carly said as Freddie turned to leave.

"Bye" he said. Carly really didn't want him to go.

"Wait, Spencer's making spaghetti tacos, why don't you stay for dinner?" she called. Freddie thought about the invitation. He wasn't sure why she was inviting him for dinner when Danny Nickels was on her mind, but it wasn't like he was going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her, or to have Spencer's spaghetti tacos.

"Alright, sounds good" Freddie finally replied. Just then, there was a loud, resounding 'thud' downstairs, followed by a bunch of smaller 'thud's. Carly and Freddie rushed downstairs to see what was going on, and came upon the sight of Spencer sprawled out on the floor, with a bunch of bouncy balls bouncing everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Carly asked as she rushed over to help him up.

"I'm okay" he heaved as he stood up, "Just had a little issue with a misplaced bouncy ball" he said. Carly sighed_. 'Just another normal day at the Shay house,_' she thought, _'and I love it'_

_**Yeee! I got it done! So, what did you think? Like I said, reviews = AMAZING **_

_**Ps. The bouncy ball incident was actually inspired by something that happened while I was in Florida. Oh Bailey, you and your bouncy balls… xD. Merry Christmas!**_


	5. iHurt, Alot

Heyo! Oh look, I'm channeling my inner Rico! Lmfao, that was waaaayyy random. Anyways, I decided I could spare an hour of my brutal homework schedule to write just one more chapter for you guys. Aren't I generous? Mmmhhhmmmm (: Well oh well, what do we have here? Is it Freddie and a GIRL!? That's not Carly, or Sam!? OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! This is sure to screw things up. Muahahahaha!

xoxo

Disclaimer; iDon't own iCarly.

**Chapter Five ; I Hurt, Alot**

"What the chiz man? Fred-dork is never late!" Sam said as she paced across the iCarly studio.

"And iCarly is starting in 10 minutes" Carly said. Freddie had recently started hanging out with the new girl from their floor, Katie. She sounded nice enough from what he told them, but he wouldn't let them meet her for fear of Sam scaring her away.

"That Katie girl's probably a total nub, just like Valerie was, and she's probably trying to steal Freddie from us, or more specifically, you" Sam mused. Carly whipped around to look at Sam.

"What is that supposed to mean, she hasn't even met us" she said. Sam shrugged.

"Okay, but what are you going to do about your plan now? If Fredward's got a girlfriend, you can't go professing your love at Christmas" she said plainly.

"It's not love, it's like, and she's not his girlfriend, they're just hanging out, I'm still going through with what I planned" Carly replied firmly.

"Okay, but we've still only got ten minutes until showtime" Sam said.

"I'll go find Freddie" Carly said. She went downstairs, and out into the hallway. She went to knock on Freddie's door, when she noticed it was open slightly. She pushed it open a little bit, and started to call Freddie's name, but her voice caught in her throat when she caught sight of what she caught sight of; Freddie sitting on the couch with a girl (presumably Katie), and they were making out. Carly immediately backed up silently, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she rushed back into her apartment, and up the stairs.

"Carls, what's wrong?" Sam said immediately. Carly just shook her head, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I decided my plan isn't going to work out after all" she whispered. Sam walked over and hugged her.

"I told you she was a nub" Sam joked.

"Very nubbish" Carly agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FREDDIE'S POV

Another boring stolen kiss. No passion. No spark. No love. Just a substitute for what I really want, what I can't have.

Don't get me wrong, Katie's a great girl. She's pretty, smart, and funny, but she's not Carly.

We were making out on my couch (my mom was working late). I thought I heard the door squeak a little, but it must have been the wind.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked, pulling back slightly. I smiled, though I felt far from happy. I caught a glimpse of the clock out of the corner of my eye, and remembered the web show I was long overdue for.

"Uh, no, I just have to go do iCarly" I said. Katie smiled,

"Right, sorry I kept you so long, I imagine you're late" she apologized. I put on a bright and careless smile.

"It's fine, but I better go" I said. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and led her out of my apartment.

"Bye" She says happily.

"Bye" I returned before entering Carly's apartment.

"Hey Freddo" Spencer greeted me. He had his jacket on, and there was snow on his shoulders, like he'd literally just gotten home.

"Hey Spence" I said back.

"You just gettin' here now?" Spencer said.

"Actually, yeah, I'm running a little late, so I better get upstairs" I said. Spencer nodded, and I quickly fled up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly evaluated her reflection in the dormant laptop screen. There was no obvious evidence she'd been crying, so she put on a happy face just as she heard footsteps in the hallway. Freddie entered the studio, and he was smiling. It crushed Carly's heart to see that seamless smile.

"Hey asshole, we've got a webshow to start in five minutes, where the hell were you?" Sam said, throwing a stuffed dog at Freddie and simultaneously giving him the nastiest death glare Carly had ever seen.

"Jeez Sam, relax, I was just hanging out with Katie" Freddie said defensively.

"Yeah, 'hanging out', I bet" Sam spat. Freddie just gave her a confused look, and started fiddling with his laptop.

"Well, shall we?" Freddie said, picking up his camera, and gesturing towards the spot where Carly and Sam would stand. Sam gave him another death glare as she walked to her spot, and Carly just smiled meekly and took hers. Freddie kind of gave her a confused look, but shook it off and pushed a few keys on his laptop, "5,4,3,2"

_**Soooo? What did you guys think? Your reviews are like food to me, and since I don't feel like going anorexic anytime soon, or ever, actually… FEED ME!  
ps; yeah, I totally used my name for Freddie's pretty, smart, funny new girlfriend because, well... okay fine! I'm a closet Freddie lover! There, ya happy, I said it. Jeez.**_


End file.
